Dealing With The Devil
by Elias Lee
Summary: Kecelakaan hebat menimpa kakak Baekhyun, yang mengharuskan orang tuanya bersekutu dengan 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu itu meminta Baekhyun sebagai tumbalnya. [ chanbaek warn ! gs ]
1. Chapter 00 : Prolog

**Dealing With The Devil**

A ChanBaek fanfic by Elias Lee

Chapter 00 : Prolog

.

.

.

"Bau apa ini?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, karena sesuatu yang berbau anyir dan amis seperti darah menganggu penciumannya. Tangannya meraba-raba ke samping, meraih ponsel pintar dan menyalakannya.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari.

 _Jangan nyalakan lampu._

Baekhyun teringat perkataan kedua orangtuanya sebelum pergi tidur. Karena itu dia berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Kegelapan langsung menyambut Baekhyun.

 _Mereka memutus listrik dari pusatnya?_

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan keanehan orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar kakaknya yang di bawah, dengan langkah ringan tanpa suara, Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga. Dibantu cahaya dari layar ponselnya, perempuan itu berhasil mencapai anak tangga paling akhir.

Suara berisik itu semakin jelas terdengar. Di telinga Baekhyun, terdengar seperti rapalan doa orang Buddha.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu dan seketika terkesiap.

 _Di dalam sana, kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan ritual._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun terkesiap, seseorang yang tinggi besar, auranya gelap dan mengerikan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata merahnya yang membara._

.

.

.

"Kalian melakukan ritual semalam?"

Ibu dan ayah menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak turun ke bawah. Aku cuma... mendengar?" Buru-buru Baekhyun menambahkan. Sedikit berbohong.

Ayah Baekhyun menghela napas lega, "Kukira kau melihatnya," katanya lalu menyesap kopi paginya.

Baekhyun mengunyah roti panganggangnya dengan perlahan, "Ritual itu... eng, untuk Kakak?"

"Nenekmu... dia memaksa kami melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Bukan rahasia lagi. Keluarganya yang di desa memang seringkali menghubungkan sesuatu apapun itu dengan hal-hal supranatural. Terutama nenek. Neneknya itu adalah kepala desa, bukan, lebih tepatnya istri mantan kepala desa. Wanita itu yang memimpin acara-acara ritual di desanya.

Baekhyun tidak suka neneknya. Dia bau dupa pemakaman.

.

.

.

"Nenek?"

Baekhyun berjengit mundur begitu mendapati si nenek tua berada di dalam ruangan tempat kakaknya di rawat.

Nenek tua itu mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara keras, khas orang itu.

"Baekhyun."

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

"Nenek!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Dia melangkah ke samping ranjang setelah menarik satu kursi. Menatap si nenek tua.

"Dia datang padaku."

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"Padahal aku sudah memberinya makanan paling enak, tapi dia menolak. Dia meminta sesuatu yang lain." Nenek memandang sendu Baekhyun, sedang tangannya memilin ujung selimut kakaknya.

"Dia siapa?" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Dia tahu, nenek tua di depannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal supranatural.

Senyum pedih terbit di bibir nenek, "Dia yang akan menyembuhkan Kakakmu," katanya terdengar mengambang.

Seketika Baekhyun teringat dengan sosok itu. Sosok semalam yang hampir saja memutus napasnya hanya dengan tatapan mata merahnya.

"Aku... aku melihat ritual."

Seolah seperti sudah menduganya, nenek mengangguk. "Kau lihat orang itu?"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengangguk, tak ada gunanya membohongi nenek tua satu ini. Dia seperti cenayang, mampu melihat kebohongan. "Sepertinya... dia juga melihatku."

Kini neneknya tidak lagi memilin selimut, tangannya yang ringkih ganti meremas selimut. Wajah tuanya terlihat letih. "Dia menginginkanmu," bisiknya, "dia tidak mau menyembuhkan Kakakmu kalau bukan kau yang menjadi makanannya."

Pias. Rona wajah Baekhyun menghilang, seolah tidak ada darah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **a.n:**

haloooow~

Setelah debut dengan fanfic HunKai (Vanilla Kiss), aku balik lagi bawa fanfic yang agak berat. Temanya mainstream banget. Maaf kalau ada kemiripan dengan fanfic / cerita milik orang lain. Btw, aku dapet inspirasi dari film Thailand "Take Me Home" yang ada Mario Maurer-nya. Genrenya horror meskipun menurutku ga kerasa horornya.

Ff ini mungkin cuma berisi 7-10 chapter.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca.


	2. Chapter 00,5 : Chanyeol

_"Mungkin akan butuh lebih dari seratus tahun, tapi aku yakin kita akan kembali dipertemukan."_

 _"Kalau tidak?"_

 _"Aku akan terus menunggu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku kembali lahir sebagai manusia berumur pendek?"_

 _"Aku akan membawanya sebelum dia mati."_

 _"Kamu tidak akan bisa."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku punya firasat, dia akan mati bahkan sebelum kau membawanya."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol terengah. Bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Laki-laki itu kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya barusan.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya. Meraih alat bantu berjalan miliknya yang ditaruh tepat di samping nakas.

Dia masih ingat dan tidak akan mungkin melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang hampir membunuhnya, yang mengambil hampir seluruh kebahagiaannya. Kejadian dimana dia diberitahu oleh dokter bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berjalan selamanya. Bahkan duduk dan buang air dia perlu orang untuk membantu.

Dan seolah ada keajaiban atau apapun itu namanya, semua rasa sakit itu diangkat dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dia tidak lagi mengeluh karena sakit saat bangun tidur.

Atau memanggil ibunya saat hendak buang air.

Atau meminta ayahnya saat ingin pindah ke kursi roda.

Seolah-olah Tuhan memang benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya yang kurus kerempeng berangsur-angsur kembali pulih, bahkan membentuk otot. Chanyeol sedikit bingung, dia tidak pernah berolahraga. Seolah-olah otot itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

Kakinya yang tidak bisa digerakan kini mampu membawanya hingga satu kilo meter jauhnya.

Tentu saja dia dan keluarganya bahagia. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka mengucap syukur.

Namun meski begitu, Chanyeol masih penasaran. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Selain dia sendiri.

Dan bayangan-bayangan kilat berupa mimpi adalah petunjuknya.


	3. Chapter 01: Susu Hangat

Malamnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya semrawut. Mengingat sosok itu saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri apalagi bertemu langsung. Otaknya yang tidak terlalu pintar membayangkan dirinya akan dimakan oleh sosok itu. Dia berlumuran darah, perutnya berlubang, sementara organ dalamnya sedang ditarik keluar.

"Sial!"

Baekhyun menendang-nendang selimutnya sampai terjatuh di lantai. Otaknya panas.

Perempuan berambut cokelat terang itu turun dari kasurnya.

"Mama?"

Ada apa?

Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju bawah. Telinganya mendengar keributan dari arah dapur serta gumaman banyak orang.

Sampai di dapur, Baekhyun tidak mendapati apa-apa. Hanya Ibunya yang sedang menghangatkan sisa makanan. Tidak ada keributan yang didengarnya seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Mama ada apa?"

Baekhyun menarik kursi, memperhatikan Ibunya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Aneh.

"Kamu belum tidur," Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara Ibunya yang memantul, seolah ruang dapurnya kosong, tidak ada peralatan, "Ini, aku buatkan susu hangat. Cepat tidur. Jangan lari. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu."

Aneh.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian mencium pipi Ibunya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _ **1 Unread Message from Mama**_

 _Aku dan papamu tidak pulang malam ini. Jangan lupa makan. Makananmu ada di kulkas, tinggal hangatkan saja._

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sementara dua jarinya sedang berada di mulutnya, menusuk-nusuk tenggorokannya agar memuntahkan apapun yang telah masuk.

Perempuan itu membelakangi cermin besar miliknya, tetapi masih dapat merasakan kalau sosok itu masih berada di sekitarnya. Lalu dia melihat pensil alis miliknya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun menyambar benda tersebut dan memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika cairan putih kekuningan dan beraroma tidak enak keluar dari mulutnya. Membasahi bantal dan selimutnya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Mama, cepat pulang. Aku hampir mati."

 _"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda! Kau sedang mabuk? Dimana sekarang? Baekhyun, aku akan suruh Kris—"_

Tut.

"Kris, bisa ke rumahku?"

 _"Jangan takut, kubilang jangan takut."_

Sontak Baekhyun melempar ponselnya. Dia berbalik, mendapati cermin besar miliknya rusak parah dengan bekas tonjokan di bagian tengah. "Aku tidak takut," bisiknya gemetar.

"Bagus." Suaranya seperti gesekan ranting di malam hari, menyeramkan. "Sekarang pindah ke kamar orang tuamu, kasurmu kotor dan bau."

"Jangan tunjukan dirimu."

"Tidak akan."

Baekhyun meringis, kakinya lemas dan dia terjatuh saat berusaha berdiri. Perempuan seperempat abad itu kembali menangis kencang. "Dasar makhluk jelek! Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan!"

Malam itu Baekhyun menangis lama sekali, hingga dia tertidur tanpa sadar.

.

a/n:

sorry, tadi salah update.


End file.
